


【翻譯】Ask John & Sherlock

by ethor, Jawnlock123



Series: Performance in a Leading Role [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Interviews, Questions, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unconventional Format, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a translation of Mad_Lori's "Ask John & Sherlock" ,  Part 2 of the "Performance in a Leading Role" series.</p><p>Co-translator with ethor(阿伊).</p><p>作者：在AO3上我不會加上提問者的ID。若要看原帖，你可以到我的湯（戳http://madlori.tumblr.com/）看ask John and Sherlock的標簽(http://madlori.tumblr.com/tagged/ask-john-and-sherlock)。我在貼文時並沒有編輯，所以可能會有些混亂。</p><p>阿伊簡介：這就是湯上問答！嚴肅歡樂歡樂嚴肅交織的番外，佐以大量的吐槽跟超大量的愛！各位請慢用！</p><p>2013/10/27<br/>截至今日共有58篇已翻完。日後若有新增再補上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask John & Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937967) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> 本篇1,2,3,4,10由ashura789eon翻譯，5,6,7,8,9由Jawnlock翻譯。

**第一問：  
** **你們有什麼建議要給年輕的同性戀小伙子嗎？**  
  
  
Holmes：這真的很煩，我現在都被找去為五花八門的「同性議題」提供建議，只是因為我和一個男人在一起。就像那會把我變成這方面的代言人或專家。我從不是個同性戀少年，所以我無可奉告。  
  
Watson：Sherlock，閉嘴吧。真是夠了。請別介意，他在學校教禮貌的那天請了病假。  
  
Holmes：像我這麼優秀的人聽那種東西簡直就在嚴重浪費我的學習時間。  
  
Watson：我也從不是個同性戀少年，但我曾是個被孤立的窮苦孩子，所以我想我能體會。我的建議也適用於覺得自己是局外人的青少年。找些你能聊聊的人，無論他們是誰、在哪裡，網路上你永遠不孤獨。或在生活中找個你信任的人談，不管那是你父母、姑姑、朋友的爸媽或是咖啡店的服務生。  
  
Holmes：啊，真是個美妙的建議，John。叫那些處境艱困的青少年們向陌生人尋求安慰。  
  
Watson：別光坐著假裝你少年時也沒被孤立過。你怎麼處理？  
  
Holmes：我根本不需要。我很獨立也很喜歡這樣。  
  
Watson：我們都需要別人的友誼。另一件在我小時候幫助很多的事就是有一個自己的目標。我曾想成為一名醫生。我把時間都花在研讀醫學書籍，想著當我能自由的做自己喜歡的事時，我會做些什麼？因為那一天一定會來。Sherlock，拜託用一下你豐富的智慧，然後別提沒用的意見，當個乖孩子。  
  
Holmes：那麼很好。我會建議任何青少年，特別是那些為性向和自己在世上的定位而掙扎的，讓自己變有趣點。你才是那個在自己腦中住一輩子的人，給它點刺激。閱讀各種領域的書，傾聽各種不同的人，盡你所能學習任何事。練習說出自己的看法和意見。做一個會溝通的人，盡量吸收人類廣袤的經驗。讓自己變得有趣，就永不會無聊和孤單，你生命中的人們也不會。  
  
Watson：現在，這有這麼難嗎？很可愛的建議啊。  
  
Holmes：順便一提，「年輕的同性戀小伙子」太冗長了，因為小伙子就有年輕的意思。  
  
Watson：我要收回前言。  
  
  
  
 **第二問：**  
 **Sherlock，考慮到John Watson的作品歷史，和他合作是什麼感覺？傳言都是真的嗎？**  
  
  
Holmes：我加入劇組時有些先入為主的想法，John也知道，但他不會斷言我的偏見是毫無根據的。  
  
Watson：糟糕的是，對，我才不會。  
  
Holmes：幸好這些想法很快就被証實為無稽之談。我喜歡事出意料之外，而發現我的伙伴有一堆驚世之才也在意料之外。  
  
Watson：Sherlock，我都臉紅了。  
  
Holmes：打住。客觀事實才不會讓你發窘。  
  
Watson：不管怎樣，你太偏心了。  
  
Holmes：原諒我，我才沒有呢。至少我發現這點時沒有。所以回答問題，「傳言」，如你所說，都是真的。我非常希望廣大觀眾們也能發現這是真的。  
  
  
 **第三問：**  
你們覺得社會夠開明來接受男女性別間的角色變化(就是男人可以柔弱，女人可以陽剛，而不會被嘲笑是同性戀或怪咖)，還是你們有其他想法？  
  
  
Watson：我覺得沒有其他文化比電影文化更投入長時間維持性別角色。  
  
Holmes：反對。  
  
Watson：真意外。  
  
Holmes：我會說沒有什麼比廣告更會持續造成和利用性別刻板印象。  
  
Watson：對，我投你一票。  
  
Holmes：然而我們可不是最佳詢問對象。  
  
Watson：為啥？我們怎麼了？  
  
Holmes：沒什麼。只不過我們是英國佬，在好萊塢的性別文化中我們的男子氣概就會先自動減分了。  
  
  
 **第四問：**  
 **你們倆會考慮再次合作嗎？如果會，現在有什麼具體計畫嗎？**  
  
  
Watson：(大笑)大家都很熱衷於我們再次同臺。你覺得是為什麼啊，Sherlock？  
  
Holmes：我確定我不知道。又不像是他們在等咱們 _再次_ 墜入愛河。或許他們希望我們這次會分手吧？  
  
Watson：我們被問過好幾次了，但不怎麼感興趣。《致陌生人》是部很特別的電影，不管是對它的價值或是對我們自己。我們沒想成為一個演員組，我們有自己的工作和興趣。  
  
Holmes：大多的狂熱似乎是源自於想看我們再次扮演戀人的渴望。那絕對不可能，我們可不想把螢幕下的私人生活再演出來。  
  
Watson：或許我們能考慮演死對頭什麼的。花整部電影去幹掉對方？  
  
Holmes：(考慮中)那可能－挺有趣的。  
  
  
 **第五問：**  
 **請問兩位覺得拍完《致陌生人》最重要的事是什麼？**  
  
  
Watson：我愛它是因為這是一部以同性戀關係為中心，但看待它的方式與異性戀沒兩樣的電影。這表示沒有所謂的「同性戀經驗」或「異性戀經驗」，就只有「人性經驗」。那些同性戀者重視的，經歷的，和異性戀者都沒什麼不同。  
  
Holmes：最重要的事。嗯…要我來說可能有點政治不正確，但對我來說，電影的內容還沒比它給了John一個機會重新發掘身為演員的那一個自己，給這個世界一個機會看到他真正的能力還要來得重要。  
  
Watson：Sherlock。我好感動。  
  
Holmes：這部電影就算沒拍成明天世界仍然繼續運轉。但 _我的_ 世界卻因為你參與了這部片而起了重大變化。所以即使它對政治與社會的影響並非無足輕重，然而對我而言最重要的是還是這部片子有你。  
  
Watson: 我……我想我要哭出來了。  
  
Holmes: 哦，閉嘴。別理他，他耍你的。他覺得在我感性的時候來點過激反應很有趣，好像這事跟哈雷慧星一樣稀奇似的。  
  
  
 **第六問：**  
 **有打算要定下來了嗎？組個家庭(family)之類？**  
  
  
Holmes：我們哪裡沒定下來了？  
  
Watson: 我們挺穩定的，其實。  
  
Holmes: 而且我們不都各自有家庭了？  
  
Watson: 她指的是我們自己的家庭，Sherlock。  
  
Holmes: 我們的家庭怎麼就不算我們自己的？  
  
Watson: Sherlock！別這麼難搞好嗎！她的意思是扶養我們自己的孩子。  
  
Holmes: 我們的生活方式不利養育兒女，John。  
  
Watson: 有誰是嗎？  
  
Holmes: 我會是個糟糕的父親。  
  
Watson: 你會是個很棒的父親。  
  
Holmes: 如果你還沒猜到的話，我得提一下我們自己都還沒談過這個。  
  
Watson: 我們之後再回答你這題。  
  
  
 **第七問**  
 **現在你們在一起了，再次併肩作戰是否還會覺得自在？你覺得你們的關係是否會在你們同台演出又不能表現得親密時造成影響，又或者只會強化你們的夥伴關係？**  
  
  
Holmes: 同台演出不會影響我們的演技。我們都是專業人士。  
  
Watson: 也許還能給製片省點錢。  
  
Holmes: 怎麼說？  
  
Watson: 只要需一個拖車而不是兩個。  
  
  
 **第八問**  
 **第一次親吻對方是什麼感覺？就是我們在電影裡看到的那個，是嗎？**  
  
  
Holmes: 我想你指的是我們所演的角色的初吻，而不是我們自己的。  
  
Watson: 她不就是這麼說的嗎？  
  
Holmes: 沒直接說，不是。  
  
Watson: 是的，就是你們在電影裡看到的那個吻。事實上，我們事先沒有排練過這個吻，就是那一幕直接上了，而我想電影裡用的就是第一次拍的鏡頭，所以電影裡的那個吻在方方面面都算我們的初吻。  
  
Holmes: 請記得接吻的人是我們所扮演的角色，不是我們。  
  
Watson: 沒錯。所以那是什麼感覺？老實說，這和我跟其他人拍過的吻戲沒什麼不同。  
  
Holmes: 只除了你得踮一下腳尖。  
  
Watson: 是啊，謝謝你啊， _親愛的_ 。  
  
  
 **第九問**  
 **所以，導演做了不太尋常的決定：整部片子都依序拍攝。這整個過程對兩位而言是什麼樣子，同時漸漸的瞭解了你們的角色和對方？相比你們平常拍攝的方式又如何？**  
  
  
Holmes: 我也遇過其他的導演在可實現的範圍內做出相同的決定，我想我可以代表我們兩位回答我們都比較喜歡這種方式。  
  
Watson: 這一直都是個挑戰－－在一部片裡一下子從這個樣子跳到那個樣子，有時候還發生在同一天。Sherlock和我一起經歷了Mark和Benjamin之間關係的自然成長，就好像現實生活中會發生的那樣，某方面來說也反應了我們在螢光幕後如何成為朋友。在第一次試鏡的時候我們並不認識對方，而李安又安排我們分開排練所以我們在開始拍攝之前都還是陌生人。就和角色一樣。  
  
Holmes: John在開拍前確實做了點友好的表示，因為他是個友善的人。我則無法做出相同的宣稱，而且我對他恐怕是無禮極了。  
  
Watson: 沒比我預期的無禮。我很驚訝你竟然還是來了，即使只是來告訴我你要走了。  
  
Holmes: 至少我沒追著你付帳。  
（註：那次約會John先被氣走了，於是Sherlock連John的酒錢一起付掉了）  
  
  
  
 **第十問：**  
 **如果你們一起被困在荒島上，會想帶什麼東西？**  
  
  
Watson：Sherlock的小提琴。  
  
Holmes：回答的真快。  
  
Watson：很明顯啊。除了無聊的東西像食物、水，和一支衛星電話，我就會選你的小提琴。  
  
Holmes：我覺得這些假設很煩欸。它應該要讓我們發掘靈魂深處，而我能想到的只有防曬乳和牙線。  
  
Watson：當然還有…  
  
Holmes＆Watson：潤滑劑。  
  
  
<TBC>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 單數由Jawnlock翻譯，雙數由ethor翻譯

**第十一問：**  
 **你們倆有打算再次合作嗎？如果是的話，你覺得什麼樣的題材最能凸顯你們的強項？**  
  
  
Watson：我們已經收到許多我們應該要再次合作的建議，但說真的，我們都非常不情願。  
  
Holmes：保持我們身為演員的獨特性很重要。我們也許在螢光幕下是伴侶，但那不代表我們希望在螢幕上也飾演一對。  
  
Watson：對我來說，這還有些感情因素在裡面。和Sherlock一起在《致陌生人》中演出是我演藝人生中最專業最值得的經驗了，而且它很明顯的改變了我的人生。這感覺好像如果我們試著重製這個經驗，就會讓它變的不那麼特別了。你不覺得嗎，Sherlock？  
  
Holmes：我沒有迷信的問題，只有焦慮。  
  
Watson：焦慮，真的嘛？你焦慮啥？  
  
Holmes：如果你得整天都跟我一起工作然後回家還要繼續面對我，那你總有一天會厭倦我的。  
  
Watson：對一個這麼聰明的人來說，你有時真是個傻蛋。  
  
  
  
 **第十二問：**  
 **快速連問：最喜歡的歌曲、書、藝術家。**  
  
  
Holmes：最喜歡的歌？我想想…  
  
Watson：不，等等，我們說彼此的。  
  
Holmes：別跟我說又是那種『你有多瞭解你的伴侶』的事。  
  
Watson：喔，拜託。歌曲、書、藝術家又不會太難。幹嘛？你怕你不知道我的？  
  
Holmes：胡說，繼續你荒謬到連考驗都算不上的東東。  
  
Watson：很好，他會跟你說他最喜歡的歌是某首小提琴協奏曲或什麼的，但他在說謊。其實他最愛的歌是九吋釘樂團的”Hurt”。  
(注:九吋釘樂團，Nine Inch Nails，重金屬搖滾樂團，1988年由Trent Reznor 成立)  
(線上收聽”Hurt”: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjwgYvzQWS4>)  
  
Holmes：Trent Renzor是不被賞識的天才。  
(注：九吋釘樂團的主唱)  
  
Watson：他最喜歡的書嗎？這個啊，他有成堆的大部頭書籍，涉獵你能想到的任何領域。但是唯一一本他花額外的錢買首刷簽名本的是Chris Van Allsburg 的“The Mysteries of Harris Burdick”。  
(注:Chris Van Allsburg出生於密西根東大急流城，是美國作家以及童書繪本插畫家。 作品有《野蠻遊戲》(Jumanji)和《北極特快車》(The Polar Express))  
  
Holmes：我喜歡那種超現實感。  
  
Watson：最愛的藝術家，簡單。Caspar David Friedrich。  
(注:Caspar David Friedrich,19世紀德國浪漫主義風景畫家)  
  
Holmes：你到底怎麼知道的？  
  
Watson：我就他媽的聰明。該你了。  
  
Holmes：很好，你最愛的歌是的“Brothers in Arms”。那是唯一一首iPod播放時你不會跳過的。最愛的書是的“A Walk In the Woods”。從你那本的情況來看很明顯。再來是最愛的藝術家？我得承認我不太清楚。  
  
Watson：John Singer Sargent。  
(注:美國藝術家，描繪了愛德華時代的奢華，是「當時的領軍肖像畫家」。)  
  
Holmes：啊，是了。很符合。  
  
Watson：怎麼個符合法？  
  
Holmes：踏實的印象主義加上強烈的色彩和感情，聽起來就像你。  
  
Watson：你拿我和油畫比？  
  
Holmes：嗯，你也是件藝術品，親愛的。  
  
Watson：抱歉，我得去洗手間抒發情緒。  
  
  
  
 **第十三問：**  
 **身為新一代Brangelina你們的反應是？**  
  
  
Holmes：Brange啥？  
  
Watson：Brad和Angelina，甜心。  
  
  
Holmes：哪來的胡說八道？他們也給我們弄了什麼可笑的混名了嗎？  
  
Watson：值得慶幸的是，我們兩的名字不管怎麼混都不太像樣，所以沒有。他們還能叫我們啥？Jerlock？喔天啊，別刊出來，他們會開始用了。  
  
Holmes：Jerlock。聽起來像把骨董手槍。  
  
Watson：喔對耶，我還收藏了一把保存良好上了膛的Jerlock呢。  
  
Holmes：它卡彈頻率驚人，但還挺準的。  
  
Watson：我曾用它在Reno殺了個人，就這樣看著他死掉。  
（譯：Reno，美國內華達州一個沙漠小鎮，醬醬在影射西部片的決鬥場景）  
  
Holmes：John，咱們還是別鬧了吧。我們快要逼得這位可憐的記者去喝一杯了。  
  
Watson：剛剛的問題是啥？  
  
Holmes：Brangelina什麼的。  
  
Watson：哦，對。我不覺得我們是新一代的Brangelina。是說，我們還需要新的嗎？舊的那對有啥問題？他們很可愛啊。她是有點嚇人不過他算是夠好的了。  
  
Holmes：非要說的話我們是新一代的Paul和Joanne。相差個四十年左右吧。  
  
Watson：喔，某人很看得起自己呢。  
  
Holmes：我一直都認為你有Paul Newman的優點。  
  
Watson：我的義大利麵醬確實做得還不錯。  
  
  
< **Brangelina** : **Bra** d Pitt & A **ngelina** Julie >  
  
  
< **Jerlock: J** ohn Watson & Sh **erlock** Holmes >  
(對不起我只是忍不住要發花癡……這張圖是速水P的)  
  
  
<Paul Newman & Joanne Woodward>  
(結縭超過50載恩愛如昔的好來屋銀色夫妻)  
  
  
  
 **第十四問：**  
 **你們如何面對拍戲時遙遠的分離？**  
  
  
Watson：嗯，目前我們都避免去想。排程是個惡夢，但我想我們分開最久是…(思考)多久啊，Sherlock，一周？  
  
Holmes：十天。我在阿姆斯特丹。  
  
Watson：是了，我想我們總有一天得要面對長期分離的。。  
  
Holmes：天佑網路。  
  
  
  
 **第十五問：**  
 **對於你們「同性戀代表」的新身份有什麼感覺？**  
  
  
Holmes：我們是代表人物了嗎？  
  
Watson：恐怕是。  
  
Holmes：我們當時是想這麼做的嗎？  
  
Watson：我想那在我們的關係公諸於世時就這麼發生了。  
  
Holmes：好吧，我不能說我對此反應良好。我不知道為什麼愛上一個男人就讓我有資格代表一整群人了。不是該先丟到同性戀戰壕一段時間之類的？  
  
Watson：同性戀戰壕倒底是什麼東西啊？Abercrombie大拍賣現場嗎？那不重要，Sherlock。我們所做的事激勵人心啊。  
（譯：Abercrombie = Abercrombie & Fitch = A&F，是一間美國的零售商，販售針對18歲至22歲的顧客所設計的休閒服裝，在美國展店超過300間）  
  
Holmes：雖然那不是我們這麼做的原因。  
  
Watson：不是。但沒人一早起來就受到啟發決定要做點什麼激勵人心的事。他們做他們覺得最對最正確的事，然後最終被認定為激勵人心。  
  
Holmes：如果事情進行的糟糕透頂，那我們不就變成一則警世寓言了？  
  
Watson：很可能。  
  
Holmes：那麼人們也許該從別的地方尋找啟發。  
  
Watson：像是哪兒？  
  
Holmes：我怎會知道？也許他們應該好好問自己。我就是這樣得到我的(啟發)，從我自己和你身上。  
  
Watson：……  
  
Holmes：John？  
  
Watson：我愛你。  
  
Holmes：看到沒？ _這_ 才真是激勵人心。同性戀代表，絕對是。  
  
  
  
  
 **第十六問：**  
 **如果你們不當演員，你們會做什麼？**  
  
  
Watson：我小時候一直想當醫生。  
  
Holmes：你會是個好醫生的。  
  
Watson：為什麼這麼想？  
  
Holmes：你很會照顧人。那是你的本能。  
  
Watson：我知道你會做什麼。打擊犯罪。  
  
Holmes：不很正確。謎團、祕密、挑戰，這些才吸引我，而你能在很多地方找到它們。我不能想像我混在一群打擊犯罪的人裡面。我可能會去做自由業吧。  
  
Watson：嗯，你在電視秀上用專業知識大談消滅罪犯可會招惹非議。或許我們能用演員的本領消滅犯罪。  
  
Holmes：那怎麼會有用？  
  
Watson：不知道。不過Jessica Fletcher都做到了。  
(注:美國電視劇 [Murder, She Wrote](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murder,_She_Wrote)的女主，飾演一個懸疑小說作家和業餘偵探)  
  
  
  
  
 **第十七問：**  
 **你認為為什還是有這麼多Hollywood演員沒出櫃？你的英國籍背景是否有幫助你更有自信的出櫃？**  
  
  
Watson：我從來就不懂為什麼有那麼多演員不出櫃直到我把自己給關了進去。  
  
Holmes：這不是同性戀恐懼症，至少沒有那麼直接。這是間接的。Hollywood不在乎你的性向，他們只在乎錢。任何足以損害你賣片能力的事就等同損害你的事業。如果你以同性戀聞名於世，那他們就會害怕整個中美都不想去看有你出現的片子。  
  
Watson：這是事實，正確與否恰當與否都不重要。  
  
Holmes：在英國是容易一點。但我們都已經在Hollywood工作許多年了，所以我不確定那（英國人身份）是否還對我們有影響。  
  
Watson：沒人想要冒險所以沒人去驗證那倒底還是不是真的。這是個無窮迴圈。但在此之前還沒有像Sherlock成就這麼高的演員出櫃過。  
  
Holmes：我成就高？你也很有成就的。  
  
Watson：但你有的是顯赫的聲望和信譽。我有的是『約會電影先生』。  
  
Holmes：我敢說你一點也不後悔放棄那個頭銜。  
  
Watson：那是個不錯的立基點，但我不介意找個新的，一點也不。  
  
  
  
 **第十八問：**  
 **在一起之後對方有沒有什麼驚人之處？**  
  
  
Watson：這很難回答啊。Sherlock很多事都很驚人。  
  
Holmes：John就比較少。他就是看起來那樣。我想是他的本質就很令人驚異，雖然很少人這麼覺得。  
  
Watson：看看他，你會覺得他有潔癖，但他其實很不修邊幅。你會覺得他很要求飲食，但他只靠咖啡和外賣過活，如果他會吃飯的話。你絕對不會認為他是個健身狂，但他每天都運動。

  
Holmes：我承認我知道John會做菜時很訝異。  
  
Watson：那只是興趣。而且他都只吃外賣。  
  
Holmes：是你 _沒時間_ 煮飯。不然我會丟掉外賣來吃你做的任何東西。  
  
Watson：但我最訝異的是？好吧，我們剛在一起時我怕我得學著接受無法得到太多的關愛。但我不用。他感情很外露。  
  
Holmes：你從沒告訴我這件事。你害怕我不愛你。  
  
Watson：嗯，你很快就證明我錯了。所以就不用再跟你說啦。  
  
  
  
 **第十九問：**  
 **你認為Hollywood是否虛偽的拿治療同性戀恐懼症當主題？比方說，像《斷背山》，還有《致陌生人》，都被讚頌為極為優秀的電影，但同性戀演員仍然常常被迫不能出櫃。你認為原因何在？**  
  
Holmes＆Watson：錢。  
  
Watson：哈！倒霉蛋。  
（譯：西方習俗，同時說出一樣的話表示有人要倒霉）  
  
Holmes：每個在Hollywood的人都有他們自己一套優先順序，道德的，倫理的，實際的，財務的，動機隨你挑選。但Hollywood的本質只有一件事：錢。  
  
Watson：Sherlock和我以及其他許多的演員也許為想要做一部好片所驅使，和許多編劇，導演，配樂家一樣，但那些發薪水的人只在乎我們所產出的的東西賣不賣得了錢。這是詭異的把創造力和謀取暴利兜在一塊，有時就會有些不幸的後果出現。  
  
Holmes：『片廠衣櫃』就是其中之一。相信我，如果能證實一個演員的私人性向不會對電影公司造成任何後遺症，演員想不想出櫃都隨他。但他們的公眾形象會影響到他們的市場，還有他們能接演的角色。  
（譯：『片廠衣櫃』=celluloid closet……這名字是我自己亂取的）  
  
Watson：我們確實是希望事情能有所改變。Sherlock和我目前為止還好。就看看這是否會繼續下去了。  
  
  
  
 **第二十問：**  
 **你們夢想表演的角色是什麼？有什麼角色你永遠都不想演？**  
  
  
Watson：(臉紅)。  
  
Holmes：(微笑)不行，繼續。告訴這位好姑娘。  
  
Watson：很害羞耶。  
  
Holmes：你不說就我說。  
  
Watson：好啦！我一直都想演超級英雄。任何一個。傷心的是，現在好像不可能了。  
  
Holmes：為什麼不行？  
  
Watson：我年紀有點過了，Sherlock。  
  
Holmes：胡說。Robert第一次演鋼鐵人時比你還老。(Robert Downey)  
  
Watson：我太矮了。  
  
Holmes：同上，參照Robert。  
  
Watson：至於不想演的，這個嘛－如果我不再演浪漫喜劇裡溫良恭儉讓的男人，我就死而無憾了。  
  
Holmes：我一直都想在傳記電影裡演知名的科學家。  
  
Watson：哪一個？  
  
Holmes：哦我不知道。好多科學家值得有部傳記電影。或許Tesla吧，他太棒了。  
(注：Nikola Tesla，和愛因斯坦齊名的美籍發明家、物理學家、機械工程師、電機工程師和未來學家。在電磁場領域有著多項革命性的發明。)  
  
Watson：我賭我能猜到你不想演什麼。  
  
Holmes：是啊我想你行的。  
  
Watson：你看，Sherlock在過去一個月不斷被推給時代劇，但他全都拒絕了。  
  
Holmes：我不懂為什麼他們一直問。  
  
Watson：你最近照過鏡子嗎？你全身都尖叫著『古典』，Sherlock。你天生就是要穿馬褲和假髮的。  
  
Holmes：我就放棄吧，謝了。  
  
Watson：真可惜。我挺喜歡那些古裝。喔該死－我剛拿到一張你在《危險關係》(Dangerous Liaisons)新版演Valmont的照片。我覺得我要昏倒了。  
  
Holmes：我沒說不會為 _你_ 這麼穿。只要我沒有a)拿錢 b)拍片。  
  
Watson：有沒有人能拿個紙袋讓我呼吸？  
(注：拿紙袋呼吸可以治療過度換氣。過度通氣是由於呼吸過度造成血液PH值過高。受到刺激、情緒波動、焦慮不安時，患者呼吸加深加快，造成呼吸困難，胸痛，心跳過快，患者四肢末端、顏面、口周麻木，此外，有頭痛，腹痛，嘔吐，腹瀉，半數患者有手足搐搦，強直性痙攣等，也會意識不清，意識喪失，昏厥等。。。總之是興奮激動之後的症狀就對了，阿伊是放課本的解釋非常的冗長……)  
  
  
<TBC>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇單數由Jawnlock翻譯，雙數由ethor翻譯。

**第二十一問：**  
 **許多好萊屋A咖級的英國演員都跨洲居住或工作。你們覺得美國如何？比較喜歡哪邊呢？**  
  
  
Watson：我們都沒很愛洛杉磯(Los Angeles)，但我們得花大把的時間在這裡。幸好我們都很愛我們家，所以那對我們來說就像天堂了。我們在倫敦沒有共有的住所，就只有Sherlock的公寓，所以當我們都回到那邊時感覺有點兒擠，即使我們都愛那個城市。  
  
Holmes：我同意洛杉磯的部份。我倒挺喜歡美國的其他地方。我們討論過在紐約置產，但那有點不切實際。  
  
Waton：反正我也不知道你是不是還能長期沒有美式咖啡還能活得好好的。  
  
Holmes：閉嘴，John。他們會回收我的英國公民證的。  
  
  
  
 **第二十二問：**  
 **如果能改變對方任何一件事，那會是什麼？有什麼是你永遠不希望改變的？  
  
  
** Watson：喔，天啊認真的嗎？  
  
Holmes：我相信這就是所謂的圈套問題。  
  
Watson：我會讓他矮一點。  
  
Holmes：矮一點？  
  
Watson：你長這麼該死的高真的沒必要。  
  
Holmes：我才沒有過高我只高過六英尺。  
  
Watson：夠高了。  
  
Holmes：既然這樣我會讓你矮一點。  
  
Watson：嘿！  
  
Holmes：事實上…不，不對，我不會想要你高一點。  
  
Watson：先說一下所有的生理特徵都不許提。  
  
Holmes：因為要求改變個性就比較 _沒有_ 那麼讓人恐慌嗎？至少我們的身體外形多多少少是基因的結果。  
  
Watson：如果我能改變一件事，那就是你能和家裡有比較好的關係。你們沒有總讓我難過。而永遠不變的一件事…嗯，你大腦裡的電路是怎麼繞的，竟然會覺得和我在一起是個好主意。  
  
Holmes：如果我能改變一件事，就是你不會再說出剛才那種自貶的話。而我永不想改變的是……(嘆氣)。你的頭髮。  
  
Watson：我的頭髮？  
  
Holmes：我該說什麼呢John？我永遠不想改變你任何事？那是事實。但聽起來很像賀卡上的話，所以我會說我永不想改變你的頭髮。  
  
Watson：……  
  
Holmes：幹嘛？你幹嘛盯著我的頭髮？  
  
Watson：你有沒有想過染成薑黃色？你會看起來很讚的。  
  
Holmes：下一問，謝謝。  
  
  
(附上一張薑黃頭毛的BC!!好帥嚶嚶嚶嚶!!)  


  
 **  
  
第二十三問：**  
 **你們希望觀眾能從《致陌生人》中得到或學到什麼？**  
  
  
Watson：我希望人們能明白這是個關於人性的故事，不管是對同性戀或異性戀，或介於兩者之間的人而言。這裡沒有所謂的『同性戀日程表』，只有為生命找出路的人，就像其他人一樣。  
  
Holmes：很抱歉。我確實有同性戀日程表。  
  
Watson：哦，真的嗎？  
  
Holmes：今天的日程表上第一條就是email給我的經紀人  
  
Watson：我得去領乾洗的衣服。  
  
Holmes：我們沒牛奶了。  
  
Watson：等等嘿，讓我把它加到我的同性戀日程表一下。  
  
  
  


 **第二十四問：**  
 **有沒有哪一部電影／戲劇等等你希望自己從未參與？  
  
  
** Holmes：當演員最好的一件事就是沒有學不到東西的演出經驗。就算企劃蹩腳，或是不符合你的期望，那都是讓你精進成長的機會。所以即使回顧有些我不會再加入的企劃，我並不後會經歷了它們，因為它們幫助塑造我成為今日的我。  
  
Watson：那真是成熟的態度。  
  
Holmes：不成熟就不是我了。  
  
Watson：喔，我懂了。那一晚我屋子裡的一定是另一個男人，耍著性子大發彆扭，只因為從裁縫師那領回來的西裝摺邊多了半吋長。  
  
Holmes：那西裝是Tom Ford的經典款現在它壞掉了！說實在，為了褲子毀損要求賠償會太過份嗎？  
(註：[Tom Ford官網](http://www.tomford.com/#/en) 與 [介紹](http://big5.xinhuanet.com/gate/big5/news.xinhuanet.com/fashion/2012-10/10/c_123800665.htm)。一隻太陽眼鏡就要台幣一萬多，大概人民幣兩千起跳，實在傷不起...)  
  
  
 **  
  
第二十五問：**  
 **你們兩是彼此的頭號粉絲這事已是眾所皆知了。John，什麼樣類型的角色是你想看Sherlock扮演的？反過來問呢？有什麼『夢幻角色』是只有你們倆知道你想讓他演的嗎？  
**  
  
Watson：好吧，我還是有點想看到Sherlock演一齣不錯的攝政時期歷史劇。私人理由。  
  
Holmes：Oh, good Lord.  
  
Watson：但他就是不想。我還想看他做點有趣的事。他從來沒飾演過喜劇角色，他這人可是挺有趣的。  
  
Holmes：我一點也不有趣。  
  
Watson：看到沒？他太好笑了！  
  
Holmes：你在幻想吧，John。  
  
Watson：他的時機抓得很準，而且說起話來總是一針見血又機智幽默。我愛死了。  
  
Holmes：我會認真考慮的。  
  
Watson：那你呢？  
  
Holmes：我會很想看你演奏小提琴。或竊盜頭子吧。就像Cary Grant在《捉賊記》([To Catch a Thief](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0048728/))那樣。我覺得他演的很不錯。  
  
Watson：你只是想看我穿黑色高領吧。  
  
Holmes：無可奉告。  
  
  
(附一張穿高領的John嚶嚶嚶嚶)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **第二十六問：**  
 **試形容平常星期天的家居Jerlock。  
  
  
** Watson：Jerlock？Jerlock？  
  
Holmes：John…  
  
Watson：不行，我跟你說過一流出去他們就會開始用這個詞！呃啊啊啊啊啊！  
  
Holmes：往好一面想。他們可能叫我們Hotson  
  
Watson：……  
  
Holmes：看吧。那一直都是…  
  
Watson：我其實頗喜歡那個的。Hotson。呣，對，因為我們很火辣，小子們(we're hot,son)。  
  
Holmes：喔，老天啊。  
  
Watson：但回到問題，平常星期天的家居Hotson不確定有沒有耶，我是說平常的星期天。  
  
Holmes：我們倆星期天工作也不稀奇。訪問、開會或那一類的事  
  
Watson：但如果我們沒在工作，星期天就是平凡的消磨時間。在屋子四周做事、看留在錄放機三個禮拜的電影、清理衣櫃、把掉下來的畫重新掛上，諸如此類。  
  
Holmes：雖然都是在長長的懶覺後。  
  
Watson：和筆電一起睡的懶覺。  
  
Holmes：喔，John你讓這聽起來好性感。  
  
Watson：閉嘴，你個自以為的傢伙。  
  
  
  
 **第二十七問：**  
 **你們倆認為『家』是哪兒？**  
  
  
Holmes：Oh, dear.  
  
Watson：怎麼啦？  
  
Holmes：John，這是在公然誘發我們曬恩愛。這時我就該説點像『John在哪裡哪裡就是家』之類的話然後用心心眼看著你。  
  
Watson：……  
  
Holmes：你真的在想『心心眼』了是嗎？  
  
Watson：沒錯。真令人不安。  
  
Holmes：毫無疑問。  
  
Watson：我們要認真的回答這題嗎？  
  
Holmes：喔，我想是吧。我們在洛杉磯時大部份時間都待在你家。  
  
Watson：我想那現在是我們家了。  
  
Holmes：我在倫敦還有公寓。我們在那裡也住過好一陣子。  
  
Watson：我們討論過賣掉我的房子在洛杉磯再買一間，比較有那種我們共有的家的感覺，而不只是你搬進我家那樣。  
  
Holmes：這還沒過討論階段。  
  
Watson：坦白說，我有點怕終究要開始吵要買在哪，要買怎樣的房子。  
  
Holmes：是的，因為我們現在從不吵架，像是誰借了我最愛的領帶還給我打翻酒這都小事。  
  
Watson：或是誰丟了我的希區考克親筆簽名劇本！  
  
Holmes：沒錯。這種家庭爭執從來沒在我們幸福快樂的小屋中出現過。  
  
Watson：不，從來不會。  
  
  
 **  
第二十八問：**  
 **你們會擔心一直演同性戀角色嗎？  
  
  
** Holmes：不會。  
  
Watson：不會？你跟我說你很擔心！  
  
Holmes：我相信我說的是我怕一直演同樣的角色。一直演同性戀只是其中一種狀況。  
  
Watson：你懂我要忍受什麼了吧？  
  
Holmes：沒有演員想重覆演同樣的角色。  
  
Watson：我大部份的演藝生涯都在演一樣的角色。老實說，擺脫這種窘境，甚至換演另一種同樣的角色，都似乎是進步。  
  
Holmes：「被定型」的概念本身就有些武斷。我們都因為自己本身或飾演的角色而或多或少被定型了。我們都會經歷一定的程度，基於我們是怎樣的人和演員。舉個例，沒人會讓我演橄欖球教練，僅因為我身為演員時的言行舉止不適合。我能轉換那種氣質。如果我演橄欖球教練，我有百分之百的把握能讓自己適合把角色詮釋的有說服力。  
  
Watson：一定會的。這馬上就得改變。選角導演們請注意。  
  
Holmes：我的重點是，那種角色永遠不會找上我。就像John永遠不可能演職籃選手。  
  
Watson：除非我是迪士尼片裡勇敢的弱勢族群之一。你知道，在逆境裡成功，像Rudy。  
(註：1993由David Anspaugh執導的美國[體育](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%BD%93%E8%82%B2)片。圍繞著[Daniel Rudy Ruettiger](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rudy_Ruettiger)故事展開。儘管面對困難，他還是執著地追逐為[聖母大學](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%81%96%E6%AF%8D%E5%A4%A7%E5%AD%B8)打[橄欖球](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%A9%84%E6%A6%84%E7%90%83)的夢想。)  
  
Holmes：John，在現實中當逆境裡成功的勇敢弱勢者還不夠嗎？  
  
Watson：你對極了！我遲來的掌聲(slow cap)咧？我覺得我已經賺到我的份了。  
(註：slow cap，查起來好像是一種戲已經演完了，但觀眾一開始因為震驚而沒有反應，然後漸漸開始拍手的狀況，所以大概可以叫這做遲來的掌聲)  
  
Holmes：你想要的話我會給你慢慢拍(slow cap)。  
  
Watson：我覺得我們在逃避問題了 。  
  
 **  
  
第二十九問：**  
 **請問你們的親友對你們的關係有什麼反應？**  
  
  
Watson：你來回答這題吧。  
  
Holmes：John……  
  
Watson：我……我不行。  
  
Holmes：我想我親友們主要的反應是驚訝。不是因為我和男人在一起，而是有人能夠容忍我這麼久到願意發展成一段關係。  
  
Watson：這太可笑了。  
  
Holmes：我也許是誇大了一點。我的親人只有哥哥。他很高興我能過得開心。他不在乎我和誰在一起覺得開心，只要不是笨蛋就好。  
  
Watson：我朋友們是挺支持的。不能說他們某些人不覺得驚訝。但就像Sherlock說的。沒那麼驚訝我和男人在一起而比較驚訝那個人是Sherlock。至於我的家人……嗯，我的手足們也很高興我過得開心。我的雙親還在適應。他們一開始的反應不佳，現在仍不怎麼喜歡，我父親甚過我母親。我想他們終究會接受的。如果我們不是公眾人物可能會容易點。但現在我父親看到我和Sherlock出現在雜誌或電視上就好像每次都在給他打臉，這並不是那種他能瞞過酒友的事。  
  
Holmes：John，我很……  
  
Watson：不，打住。我不想每次都他媽的都要聽你道一次歉。那不是你的錯。別那種臉。你絕對值得。  
  
Holmes：我得很努力才能相信這點。  
  
Watson：如果你不是，那麼我不會跟你在一起。給我打住。  
  
  
  
 **第三十問：**  
 **你們通常看哪種電影？有什麼最喜歡的片看再多次都不會無聊？  
  
  
** Watson：我一直都很瘋龐德電影(007，大家懂的)。我挺喜歡的，雖然有些荒謬。  
  
Holmes：(不耐煩)甚至《太空城》。  
(注：Moonraker，是第11部[詹姆士·龐德](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%8D%A0%E5%A3%AB%C2%B7%E9%82%A6)系列影片，1979上映。[羅傑·摩爾](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%BE%85%E6%B8%A3%C2%B7%E6%91%A9%E4%BA%9E)主演，劇情真的挺神展開的...大家可以去查查看)  
  
Watson：喔，特別是那部。我想Sherlock會成為一位傑出的龐德，不是嗎？  
  
Holmes：別笨了。龐德要文雅、健壯、隨時準備行動。  
  
Watson：啥，你覺得你不符合？因為你就是啊。  
  
Holmes：我覺得你會想當我的龐德女郎。  
  
Watson：(嗤笑)是啊。根本沒人會抱怨詹姆士龐德變成同性戀。Sherlock，換你了。  
  
Holmes：我喜歡外國電影。我特別喜歡世紀中的法國片，當然還有瑞典電影…的…John你怎麼了？  
  
Watson：(大笑)你真是個呆子，知道嗎？  
  
Holmes：說清楚點。  
  
Watson：別信他。哦，他的確喜歡外國電影，但他為了娛樂坐下來看東西時都直奔恐佈電影。越血腥越喜歡。如果屋子裡有二十來個毫無頭緒的謎團還有在逃的殺手，他會愛死的。  
  
Holmes: 別胡說。我看那些是為了……為了……  
  
Watson:如果你想用一些瘋狂聰明的辯論解釋為什麼會喜歡蹩腳恐怖片，我等不及要聽了。  
  
Holmes：我也喜歡希區考克！  
(註：[Hitchcock](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%B8%8C%E5%8C%BA%E6%9F%AF%E5%85%8B)，原籍[英國](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%8B%B1%E5%9C%8B)，是一位聞名世界的[導演](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%B0%8E%E6%BC%94)，尤其擅長拍攝驚悚懸疑片。[希區考克](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%B8%8C%E5%8C%BA%E6%9F%AF%E5%85%8B)在英國拍攝了大批[默片](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%BB%98%E7%89%87)和[有聲片](http://zh.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=%E6%9C%89%E5%A3%B0%E7%89%87&action=edit&redlink=1)，之後前往[好萊塢](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%A5%BD%E8%8E%B1%E5%9D%9E)求發展，並在[1956年](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/1956%E5%B9%B4)加入[美國](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%BE%8E%E5%9B%BD)[國籍](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%9B%BD%E7%B1%8D)。)  
  
Watson：你的確喜歡。但作為首選你每次都跑去看《舞會驚魂》 了。  
(註：[Prom Night](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0926129/)，IMDB評價3.7 XDDDD)

  
  
**< TBC>**


	4. Chapter 4

**第三十一問：**  
 **如果一同出櫃的反應沒那麼好，你們打算怎麼辦？**  
  
  
Holmes：我不確定你能把我們揭露實情時的狀況描述為「反應很好」。  
  
Watson：得了吧，Sherlock，可能會更糟的。  
  
Holmes：就算它可能更糟也無法讓人原諒我們遭遇過的某些反應。  
  
Watson：我們打算怎麼辦？就面對吧，我想。  
  
Holmes：我有過一個計劃。  
  
Watson：你有過一個計劃？  
  
Holmes：一個了不起的計劃。  
  
Watson：我怎麼會現在才聽說有這個了不起的計劃？  
  
Holmes：我從沒有機會實現它。  
  
Watson：你有沒有聽見他的聲音多失望？竟然沒機會秀一下他的天才計劃？來嘛，嚇嚇我們。  
  
Holmes：不要。  
  
Watson：別這麼討厭嘛。  
  
Holmes：不要，我不要現在告訴你。  
  
Watons：好吧，反正我也不在乎。  
  
Holmes：我只能透露這其中涉及到弓步滑雪(telemark skiing)。  
  
Watson：你又不滑雪。  
  
Watson：我可以滑雪。  
  
Watson：但你不滑的。  
  
Holmes：弓步滑雪，史坦登島渡輪(Staten Island Ferry)和一瓶蘇格蘭單一純麥(single-malt Scotch)，我那個了不起的計劃的部份元素。  
  
Watson：你剛剛才掰出來的吧。  
  
Holmes：你懷疑這個計劃的存在性讓我覺得被冒犯了。  
  
Watson：過去那個角落面對牆壁站好。  
  
  


 **第三十二問：**  
 **拍《致陌生人》的床戲感覺如何？  
  
  
** Watson：你想回答這題嗎，蜜糖？  
  
Holmes：(哼哼)他只會在試著操控我時這麼叫。  
  
Watson：說實話，感覺有點朦朧。  
  
Holmes：那時候和我以前拍過的床戲沒什麼不同。  
  
Watson：我沒拍過那麼生動的。我的都走柔光浪漫風格。  
  
Holmes：我承認。客觀的看待它很難，而且之後的事也沒照著規矩走。  
  
Watson：當我試著回想，我能想到的只有…嗯，我們的第一次…你懂的。  
  
Holmes：那真的很不一樣。  
  
Watson：我想這種經歷最好的佐證就是出現在電影裡的鏡頭。  
  
Holmes：或許我們應該重看一次。已經有一段時間了。  
  
Watson：沒錯，對，重看一次正合適。  
  
Holmes：為了研究。  
  
Watson：當然了。  
  
  
  
  
 **第三十三問：**  
 **哈囉！我想知道你們在Hollywood有那些朋友？**  
  
  
Watson：我很高興我們在經過劇變後，多了好些朋友；我曾很擔心會是相反的狀況。  
  
Holmes：我的應酬能力很糟。John帶著我進到一個比我以前有過更大的圈子裡。  
  
Watson：我和Rachel(Rachel Weisz，瑞秋懷滋)，我的《倒帶》(Rewind)另一位主演，一直都都很熟，我們最近常和他們夫妻倆一起出去。我從演劇學校畢業以後就一直是Paul Bettany的朋友。  
  
Holmes：我想我只有少數幾個朋友。一些從RADA認識的。我發現和John一起應酬比我獨自進行要容易得多。  
  
Watson：沒錯，我是他的人肉緩衝區。  
  
Holmes：你是情緒經紀人(tempering agent)。  
  
Watson：每個人的兒時夢想啊。一天到晚跟在他的老公後面說：『Sherlock的真正意思其實是……』  
  
Holmes：但你做的超棒。  
  
Watson：別扯了。  
  
  
  
 **第三十四問：**  
 **John和Sherlock，你們結婚時最有趣的一刻是？  
  
  
** Watson：我們結婚有有趣的時候嗎？  
  
Holmes：沒有。  
  
Watson：想殺人的時候，一定有。  
  
Holmes：喔，絕對有。  
  
  
  
  
 **第三十五問：**  
 **你最喜歡對方身體的哪個部份？**  
  
  
Holmes：(呻吟)這是什麼，Tiger Beat嗎？  
（譯：美國一個針對女性發行的八卦雜誌）  
  
Watson：Tiger Beat還活著？  
  
Holmes：就算不是，他們也會發行別的類似的東西。  
  
Watson：我想我可以說些像是他的心，或是他的頭腦之類的答案，但說實話嗎？你有沒有看過他的翹臀？我可以為它寫十四行詩。喔，別臉紅啦，你知道它多好看，不然你為什麼要穿那樣剪裁合身的褲子？  
  
Holmes：我不知道你在說什麼。  
  
Watson：那好吧，我回答了。該你了。  
  
Holmes：天上的眾神幫幫忙啊。  
  
Watson：我比較好奇你的答案。  
  
Holmes：(清喉嚨) 你這個人有很多地方我很讚賞，你已經不需要我來告訴你了，這我在之前已經說得很清楚了。  
  
Watson：不夠。  
  
Holmes：你的肩膀……很有吸引力。  
  
Watson：錯。  
  
Holmes：你的眼睛是一種迷人的顏色。  
  
Watson：又錯。  
  
Holmes：別讓我說出來。  
  
Watson：(大笑)好吧，饒了你了。就假裝答案是我的肩膀好了，如何？  
  
Holmes：是的，拜託。謝謝你。  
  
Watson：至於真正的答案呢，當然是……  
  
Holmes：John！  
  
Watson：好啦好啦。但是待會你可得對你最愛的那個部份表示一下誠意。  
  
Holmes：成交。  
  
  
  
 **  
第三十六問：**  
 **Sherlock和John，如果你們是超級英雄，你們會是哪位？**  
  
  
Watson：我想我們應該幫彼此回答，你說呢？  
  
Holmes：喔，當然。  
  
Watson：嗯，只有一個答案給你。  
  
Holmes：還真有一個？  
  
Watson：你明顯就是該死的蝙蝠俠。  
  
Holmes：(大笑)真的嗎？  
  
Watson：白天是穿著時尚的花花公子，晚上是戴黑面罩的復仇者當然了。  
  
Holmes：那你就是美國隊長。  
  
Watson：…我是英國人。  
  
Holmes：我知道。但你明顯很符合那角色熱心助人的好脾氣。  
  
Watson：我能當美國隊長的表兄，英國隊長嗎？  
  
Holmes：我看不出哪裡不行。連配色都不用換。  
  
Watson：太讚了。

  
  
 **第三十七問：**  
 **在遙遠的未來會有孩子嗎？**  
  
  
Watson & Holmes：(歇斯底里的大笑)

  
  
  
 **第三十八問：**  
 **試想像：神奇的是，你們倆在接下來二十四小時在同一地都沒有工作，你們會做什麼？  
  
  
** Watson & Holmes：(咯咯傻笑)  
  
Watson：這是我聽過最誘導的誘導性問題了。  
  
Sherlock：John，你到底在說什麼？我們絕對會把它花在玩瑪利歐賽車(MarioKart)上的。  
  
  
  
  
 **第三十九問：**  
 **你們和你們的粉絲的關係如何？你們通常會享受這些關注，或是有時候會覺得不喜歡或太過頭？可曾有過粉絲曾經『太超過』？你們的粉絲組成在《致陌生人》之後有什麼樣的改變？**  
  
Watson：嗯，我們的粉絲組成基本和《致陌生人》之前很不一樣了。你的變化少一點，我猜。  
  
Holmes：可能吧。我的粉絲群，這麼說吧，在《致陌生人》之前我就有為數不少的同性戀粉絲了。  
  
Watson：是啊，我真的，真的沒有過。我不會說這不算一種調整。而且對我們私生活的興趣增長了至少一個層級。  
  
Holmes：十個層級。  
  
Watson：我們現在以一種從未有過的方式成為新聞人物了。有時候我揮之不去那種全世界都在等著我們分手或被抓到和個內衣小模在一起之類的感覺。  
  
Holmes：並不只有我們會獨得高大罌粟花綜合症。  
（譯：高大罌粟花綜合症（Tall Poppy Syndrome）是澳洲和紐西蘭的一個流行用語，用來形容一種在社群文化中，集體地對某類人的批判態度，屬於意識形態表達的一種方式。當任何一個人在社會上達到某程度上成功的時候，而惹來社群中不約而同的，自發性的，集體性的批評。通常，這種批評也會從社區領袖們口中而出，亦帶有反智主義，特別是對知識分子的懷疑和鄙視。）  
  
Watson：不，當然不是了。但有時候這很辛苦。而且通常我們分開出門會容易一點。狗仔和大眾的關注程度會在我們一起出門的時候急劇升高。我們有好幾次想出門吃個晚餐或玩樂一下什麼的，然後覺得就是沒心情面對媒體。  
  
Holmes：老天爺，我們一直都這樣，不是嗎？  
  
Watson：沒錯。  
  
Holmes：我們不應該再這樣下去了。我不想我們生活在害怕媒體的日子裡。  
  
Watson：我也不想，但說比做容易。  
  
Holmes：很多事都是說比做容易。  
  
Watson：那好吧。以後不會了。  
  
Holmes：很好。  
  
  
  
  
 **第四十問：**  
 **Harry和Sally這些天在忙什麼呀？  
  
  
** Watson：嗯，一定在偷偷搞鬼，我能跟你這麼說。  
  
Holmes：大概在密謀要把我們的屍體藏在哪吧。

  
  
**< TBC>**


	5. Chapter 5

**第四十一問：**  
 **你最想馬上做的事是什麼，在拍完一部電影、演完一齣舞台劇，等等之類的事情後？  
  
  
** Watson：沉浸在下一個工作裡。  
  
Holmes：我也差不多，只除了得先來一杯酒再說。  
  
  
  
  
 **第四十二問：**  
 **Sherlock你介意解釋一下對橘汁汽水的狂熱嗎？**  
  
  
Holmes：它會嘶嘶起泡而且嘗起來像橘子。你還想知道什麼？我覺得瓶子的形狀挺不錯的。

(橘汁汽水的形狀)  


 

  
  
 **第四十三問：**  
 **我的天啊，你們曾經一起玩過瑪利歐賽車(MarioKart)？拜託說一下那是什麼情形？  
  
  
** Watson：就一次。  
  
Holmes：我們已經同意不許再提這件事。  
  
Watson：寫在一份經過公證，有法律效力的文件上。  
  
  
  
  
 **第四十四問：**  
 **擁有美滿婚姻的祕訣？  
  
  
** Holmes：這問題暗示著妳覺得我們有。  
  
Watson：我們沒嗎？  
  
Holmes：不知道耶，有嗎？美滿婚姻是由什麼組成的？  
  
Watson：一天一次而非很多次想用斧頭謀殺你的丈夫？  
  
Holmes：標準似乎設得很低。  
  
Watson：別擔心，他只是脾氣壞了點。我們的確有美滿的婚姻。  
  
Holmes：我們當然有。  
  
Watson：所以祕訣是？  
  
Holmes：好喝的咖啡。  
  
Watson：致力於口腔衛生。  
  
Holmes：相互的欣賞和尊重。  
  
Watson：規律的性愛和深深的愛戀。  
  
Holmes：尊重彼此書架的空間。  
  
Watson：不要吃掉冰箱裡最後一盒優格。  
  
Holmes：還有酒。  
  
Watson： 啊，是了。絕對的。  
  
  
  
  
 **第四十五問：**  
 **成為明星情侶最大的好處是什麼？  
  
  
** Watson：在餐廳能弄到一個上好的位置這點很不錯。  
  
Holmes：說實在的，我不知道成為『明星情侶』能有什麼好處。成為成功的名人就有好處。對案子有選擇權，對財務狀況有安全感，可以和些有創意、能激發靈感的人一起做些有反饋的工作。但如果是惡名就或多或少都是缺點了。  
  
Watson：嗯，我還是喜歡弄到一個好位置。  
  
  
  
  
 **第四十六問：**  
 **John和Sherlock，結婚後工作是變得更難還是更簡單？為什麼？  
  
  
** Watson：兩者皆有吧，我想。  
  
Holmes：要將另一個人的需求和行程納入考慮對我是種改變。  
  
Watson：我現在會很煩惱外景工作。我不知道Sherlock怎麼樣，但他在布拉格的三個月很－煎熬。  
  
Holmes：分離比我預想的還要更令我分心。  
  
Watson：但有個人在我身邊也很好。有人能一起讀劇本，有人能對臺詞。  
  
Holmes：比起Sally，John是個優秀的讀劇伙伴。  
  
Watson：這個嘛，我可是學院獎得主。  
  
Holmes：我也是。  
  
Watson：就好像我們是天造地設的一對。  
  
Holmes：別太甜膩膩的了。  
  
  
  
  
 **第四十七問：**  
 **你們看《致陌生人》時是什麼感覺？看到你們自己在螢光幕上接吻、做愛和爭吵會不會很怪？還是你們只看見角色而不是你們自己？  
  
  
** Watson：我們有好一陣子沒看了，說實話。我知道對我來說，這部片太特別到我有點把它藏在我腦海的角落裡，原封不動而且完美。  
  
Holmes：它不完美，John。沒什麼是完美的。  
  
Watson：別告訴我你還在抱怨在小館子的那場戲。  
  
Holmes：我不敢相信他用了 **那個** 鏡頭！那句話我演得太過了。  
  
Watson：你真是瘋了。  
  
Holmes：回答你的問題，John說得沒錯我們好一陣子沒看了，但上一次看的時候，我的印象中並不覺得奇怪。你得把自己跟螢幕中的人拉出一點距離，否則你永遠都不會想再踏到鏡頭前面了。  
  
Watson：我會試著忘掉我看的那個人是我。尤其是涉及到該死的小丑裝和滑水道的時候。  
(譯：這估計不是在講《致陌生人》吧……》  
  
  
  
  
 **第四十八問：**  
 **我們能期待你們再次聯袂演出嗎？  
  
  
** Watson：我們盡了一切力量反對這事。  
  
Holmes：而且相信我，需要非常強烈的反對。因為大家似乎對這個失控的熱心。  
  
Watson：因為某些原因，大家瘋狂的要我們一起演一部殺掉對方的電影。  
  
Holmes：而不知為什麼，你總是那個英雄，然後我總是那個最後得到報應的壞蛋。  
  
Watson：就是這樣。  
  
Holmes：信不信由你，還真的有人特地為我們寫了一齣合演的劇。在劇中我們是在電影拍攝過程中墜入愛河的演員，然後在輿論和反對聲浪中出櫃。  
  
Watson：我確定我們臉上的表情可謂無價；那個製作人急匆匆的撤退了。那還真是個奇妙的想法。納悶他從哪裡得到靈感的。  
  
Holmes：可是，說實在…哪一天我還是想要跟你一起演出。  
  
Watson：(微笑)是啊，我也一樣。我們的第一次非常成功。但不是等一下！給我們幾年。  
  
Holmes：或者十年。  
  
  
  
  
 **第四十九問：**  
 **如果你們能對彼此許一個願望，那會是什麼？  
  
  
** Holmes：我會希望John能得到一個匹配他能力的事業和應得的尊敬。  
  
Watson：我會希望總有一天，Sherlock可以不再以為我會離開他。  
  
Holmes：我才沒在想這種事。  
  
Watson：你有，不自覺的。  
  
  
  
  
 **第五十問：**  
 **目前你們在婚姻生活中最喜歡的記憶？**

 

Watson：這是個很怪的問題。我幾乎要覺得真正重要的時刻都在結婚之前。  
  
Holmes：所以現在就是枯燥乏味了，是嗎？  
  
Watson：不，當然不是！我們只是都很忙，就這樣。好啦，我有一個。  
  
Holmes：我從布拉格回來的時候。  
  
Watson：是啊，那真是－沒錯。  
  
Holmes：我離開了三個月。Skype很好，但比起跟John在一起就什麼也不是。  
  
Watson：你回家前一晚我根本沒睡。我整個早上都在來回踱步。當門終於打開，你就在那裡。是的，那是最棒的回憶。  
  
  
 **< TBC>**


	6. Chapter 6

本篇單數由Jawnlock翻譯，雙數由ethor翻譯。

 

 

**第五十一問：**   
**你們對彼此說過最浪漫的話是什麼？為什麼？**

****

 

****Watson：噢，天啊。你知道……我不記得那是什麼時候的事了，但我記得我說到那是我們的紀念日，在一起一個月了，而Sherlock完全不當一回事，一如往常。我有點兒受傷，但他接著說他跟我在一起的每一天都值得慶祝，沒有一天不是。我常常想起這件事，真的。

Holmes：是嗎？

Watson：是啊，當然了。那很……實在。

Holmes：嗯…。偶爾我會想說點浪漫的話，因為我想那會讓你開心。也許我不該再這麼做了就直說我想說的吧。

Watson：我覺得這是個好主意。那麼你呢。

Holmes：我什麼？

Watson：我對你說過最浪漫的話是什麼？

Holmes：你會失望的。

Watson：不可能。

Holmes：你說『我願意』。

Watson：……

Holmes：看吧，我說過你會……

Watson：我可以改一下我的答案嗎？

 

 

 

**第五十二問：**

**作者手記：我注意到當初貼的時候漏了幾篇Ask John &Sherlock的答案－這些是貼在湯上時忘記標簽的，所以被遺漏了。感謝collebalance幫我收集它們 。**   
**還有這些都沒有特定順序，而且很多都是在第二季播出前寫的。我也注意到我叫他們Holmes & Watson 或John &Sherlock並不一致，我不打算在檢查後把它統一。**   
**(注：譯者自己統一了……)**

**你們在公開是一對時有在好萊塢失去朋友嗎？**

****

 

****Watson：真的朋友，沒有。假的，我確定有。

Holmes：有時在好萊塢很難確定誰是你的朋友。

Watson：只是有時嗎？

Holmes：避免瓜田李下造成了錯誤的對立。很多人擔心他們的事業和形象，所以沒敢大聲反對我們，因為那麼做會被報成負面新聞。仍然有好些人不怎麼贊同，還覺得我們構成威脅。

Watson：事情並不一直都是容易的。但一直都有真誠的支持讓它變的可以忍受。而且當然，我們還擁有彼此，這就強過許多人。

Holmes：就知道到底誰是我朋友而言，坦白說，我除了John之外不相信任何人。

Watson：真不應該。我會為了一品脫的冰淇淋賣了你。

Holmes：我希望你至少會為了貴一點的口味賣掉我。

Watson：當然啦。

 

 

 

**第五十三問：**   
**你們兩個各自最喜歡的、兩人都沒有參演的電影是哪部？**

 

Watson：我最喜歡的沒有參演的電影是《三十九級臺階》。絕對是。那部片打死全部。  
（譯：“The Thirty-Nine Steps.”《三十九級臺階》是英國作家約翰·布肯於1915年發表的驚悚小說。主要有3個電影版本。  
<http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0078389/>）

Holmes：他在騙人。那是他面對媒體的官方說法。他真正最愛的片子是《為人父母》。看到結尾就哭，每一次。  
（譯：《為人父母》“Parenthood” 是一部由Ron Howard創造的美國喜劇，於2010年3月2日起在美國國家廣播公司播出。  
<http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1416765/>）

Watson：好啦，你了不起，那你是哪部？

Holmes：《羅生門》。  
（譯：《羅生門》 ”Rashomon” 是由日本著名導演黑澤明執導，於1950年拍攝完成的電影。故事的主要情節改編自日本作家芥川龍之介的小說《竹林中》和《羅生 門》，敘述一個武士和妻子在遠行途中被強盜攔截並捆綁，其妻被強盜強姦，之後武士又不明原因地死去的故事；發生的場景和部分情節則來自芥川龍之介的《羅生 門》。  
<http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0042876/>）

Watson：（哈哈大笑）

Holmes：抱歉這是怎麼了。

Watson：現在 ** _那_** 可是他面對媒體的官方說法。他最愛的電影是《天魔》。  
（譯：《天魔》“The Omen”是一套英美合製的恐怖電影，1976年首映，由李察·唐納執導，葛雷哥萊·畢克、李·麗媚、大衛·華納、派屈克·特勞頓、比莉·蕙羅及夏維·史提芬等主演。 故事取材自基督教的世界末日論，描述一對英國夫婦察覺到所有與他們兒子有關連的人都死於非命，決定去查探兒子的來歷，卻發現他很可能就是撒旦之子。  
<http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0075005/>）

Holmes：我從沒說過那部片不在清單上。

Watson：你上週才看《天魔》。如果你在我們相識後有看過《羅生門》，我就把椅墊吃掉。

Holmes：（清清喉嚨）

Watson：嗯哼，我想也是。

 

 

 

**第五十四問：**   
**在交往時候你們有去對方的片場探過班嗎？大家對此做何反應？**

 

Watson：有啊。親友探班挺平常的。Sherlock喜歡無預警的冒出來然後在暗處埋伏 。

Holmes：我才沒有 _埋伏_ 。我那是不擋路。

Watson：你鬼鬼祟祟的到處偷看確保他們把我拍到你滿意。

Holmes：好吧，你每次來我片場時事情都停擺了，因為整群的演員和工作人員都蜂湧前來迎接你。

Watson：沒辦法我就是這麼迷人。

Holmes：我們在那支該死的影片流出來後就考慮要停止探班。

Watson：我不懂有什麼好大驚小怪的，那正常的要死。我三個禮拜沒見到你，難道 _不能_ 抱你吻你嗎？

Holmes：我覺得世人還沒準備好看我們這麼做。

Watson：在場的每個人都對此毫無意見。

Holmes：我覺得這種事在智慧型手機的時代是無法避免的。每個人現在都能是狗仔。

Watson：最後，我們認為如果讓這種事影響我們的生活方式就太該死了。只要我想，我就會去片場看我老公，dammit。

Holmes：不過現在我們都先打電話了。

 

 

 

**第五十五問：**   
**每當人們被問到『如果時間能重來，有沒有哪件事你會做出不同做法』，他們通常都回答沒有，因為誰知道後來事情會變成什麼樣。但如果有這麼個神奇的機器可以保證事情結果對你們倆都不會產生變化，那麼如果時間能重來，如果給你機會的話有沒有哪件事你會做出不同做法？我是指《致陌生人》，或你們的關係，或任何事。**

 

Holmes：如果它能保證事情不會變化，那重來一次有什麼意義？

Watson：那不是她的意思，Sherlock。

Holmes：那麼她是什麼意思？

Watson：她的意思是……哦，等一下。我來回答好了。有件我想做點改變的事情是，我希望在拍攝的最後那天膽子能大一點，告訴Sherlock我對他的感覺。我們仍然得分開好幾個月，但至少不用活在痛苦的懸念中。

Holmes：不可思議，我同意這點。然而在那個時候，我們都意識到這有點太倉促。我們不相信自己。

Watson：我們該信的。我們倆都沒有興趣短期戀曲。我們應該知道這不會只是一時的，我們的感覺不只是因為拍片期間的親密無間和拍片情緒所造成的。

Holmes：我可能要重新考慮一下我的答案，John。你出現在我化妝室的那一瞬間幾乎值得所有的等待。

Watson：是啊，可不是？好吧，如果不是這個，那你想改變什麼？

Holmes：我希望我在拍攝Variety的時候穿的是別的鞋子。

Watson：哦天啊，別又來了。

Holmes：我穿的那雙完全不適合！我真不敢相信我穿成那樣就出門了。

Watson：它好得很！

Holmes：它是黑色的，John！搭上灰色的外套？

Watson：你晚上還能睡得著真是個奇蹟，一天到晚在後悔你錯誤的時尚選擇。

Holmes：沒錯。很高興你能理解。

 

 

 

**第五十六問：**   
**你們有一起拿到時尚比賽這類的模特兒或廣告工作嗎？**

****

 

****Watson：喔，有的。兩個都有。設計師們太渴望Sherlock拍宣傳照了。看看他，他的腿有一英里那麼長。

Holmes：你穿西裝看起來和我一樣棒啊John。

Watson：我們被要求一起拍照。我們不反對這樣，有時拍時裝照挺有趣的。

Holmes：你說的有趣是指被擺弄成各種姿勢還穿的像個洋娃娃。

Holmes：你那晚可沒那麼在意。

Sherlock：下一題。

 

 

 

**第五十七問：**   
**最近一直都有傳言指出你們倆被Gatiss和Moffat最新熱門的音樂劇"The Sound of Murder"選上。我在網上看到一堆海報，雖然那可能是粉絲作品。所以，關於這則傳言的真相是什麼，如果是肯定的，是什麼讓你們願意接受？你們會親自上陣唱歌嗎？**

 

Watson：……

Holmes：……

Watson：Sherlock，有沒有什麼事你想分享一下的？

Holmes：我正打算要問你一樣的問題。

Watson：你是不是又偷偷跑去試鏡音樂劇了？我以為我們討論過這個了。

Holmes：是啊，John，我在摸黑當完異國舞者下工後這麼幹了。

Watson：比起你參演音樂劇我還比較信這個。

Holmes：這是我第一次聽到這個傳言。我們倆都沒有參加選角甚至是有任何聯絡，就我所知是如此。

Watson：Sherlock的歌聲很美妙，真的。他參加音樂劇也不會太糟。至於我，在另一方面說來，大概在唱第一句時就能清空整個戲院。

Holmes：他是個無可救藥的浴室歌手。那真是太折磨人了。

Watson：哦，得了吧！你沒聽過我抱怨你那恐怖的小提琴慘叫吧，有嗎？

Holmes：相反的，我在此時此刻就聽到你的抱怨了。

Watson：除了現在之外，我是說。更糟的是他想的話他可以演奏得很美。那可非常的－－ _啟發人心_ 。

Holmes：你以為我為什麼要克制？我彈奏是因為我需要思考，然而如果我彈奏得太好而你覺得這太 _啟發人心_ 然後我突然就會發現自己得分心別的事了。　

Watson：我可沒聽過你抱怨。

Hollmes：可不，你 _現在_ 就聽到我的抱怨了！

 

 

 

**第五十八問：**   
**當你們分隔世界兩端而必需用Skype或email取代看到本人時是什麼感覺？**

 

Watson：哎，什麼感覺？我不確定要怎麼回答。

Holmes：那根本糟透了。

Watson：那是其中一種說法。我們其實沒有分開很久過。最久的是那什麼，十四天？

Holmes：十六天。

Watson：看吧，我就知道你知道。我很訝異你沒把小時分鐘算進去。

Holmes：我這麼做你會生氣。

Watson：那很討厭。但是我們試著不要離題，好不？離開家只是演員工作的一部分。你的伴侶也是這行的就更困難了。你很難把行程兜在一起，但我們的確試著這麼做。

Holmes：那對我們來說都是新領域。我們都習慣只依自己的時間表工作。又是一個需要考慮的變因。

Watson：視訊聊天電話和 email能讓我們度過難關，但無法替代。

Holmes：我覺得那讓事情更糟。我傾向試著把它從腦海裡完全隔開，雖然我從沒成功過，所以聽到John的聲音或在電腦上看見他只會提醒我他離我有多遠而且我還不在他身邊。

Watson：我則有點相反。我很知足。這造成一些小爭吵。我們得要妥協。

Holmes：我被再三強烈的告知那種妥協是成功感情關係的關鍵。

Watson：別是現在，親愛的。

 

<FIN?>

2013/10/27  
截至目前共有58篇已翻完。日後若有新增再補上。


End file.
